Je crois que c'est ça
by Terres De Brume
Summary: [Songfic. OS. Shonen ai.] Fye réfléchit à lui, et à l'influence d'un certain Ninja sur sa vie...


**Je crois que c'est ça…**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Songfic. Romance. Shonen ai.POV Fye.

**BASE:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

**DISCLAIMER:** Le Manga et les personnages appartiennent au studio CLAMP. La Chanson est _Que serais-je sans toi_ de Jean Ferrat, les paroles sont de Louis Aragon

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, et en plus je trouve qu'elle convient très bien pour Fye! Léger Spoilers des volumes 14-15. Ce ne sont que des détails, mais ça peut en gêner certains. A vous de voir si vous voulez lire quand même.

**Je crois que c'est ça…**

_Que serais-je sans toi, qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

Bon, c'est vrai qu'à l'origine, tu ne voulais pas vraiment venir vers moi. Je crois même que tu as commencé par me détester, non? Et moi… Moi, je ne voulais pas qu'on m'approche de toute manière. J'avais trop souffert. Les mensonges, les promesses en l'air, les manipulations… j'avais déjà donné. Et je ne suis pas du genre à tendre la joue gauche quand on me gifle la droite…

_Que cette heure arrêtée, au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement_

Et puis vous êtes entrés dans ma vie. Tu es entré dans ma vie. Je m'étais promis que ça ne changerait rien. Que vous ne seriez jamais plus que "les gens avec qui je voyage". Juste "le ninja et les deux gamins". J'avais décidé que je m'arrêterais juste à cette époque. De "stopper le temps" pour ne jamais oublier à quel point ça fait mal…

_J'ai tout appris de toi sur les choses humaines_

_Et j'ai vu désormais, le monde à ta façon_

Mais quand tu es arrivé avec ta grande gueule et tes colères faciles, j'ai tout de suite commencé à te donner des surnoms stupides. C'était amusant de te voir râler sans arrêt… j'en oubliait d'écouter mon cœur hurler. J'en oubliais d'appeler la mort. Je n'ai pas réalisé que je dépassais les limites. Je ne me suis pas aperçut que je t'avais laissé entrer… Ca a été ma plus grosse erreur.

_J'ai tout appris de toi, comme on boit aux fontaines_

_Comme on lit dans le ciel les étoiles lointaines_

On ne doit jamais laisser entre qui que ce soit dans son cœur. Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais. Laisser entrer quelqu'un, c'est accepter qu'il vous fasse souffrir un jour. Et moi je ne veux plus souffrir. C'est hors de question. Ashura m'a déjà "offert" ma dose pour toute une vie. Je ne suis pas masochiste. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre du rab pour quand j'irais dans l'au-delà. Certainement pas.

_Comme au passant qui chante, on reprend sa chanson_

_J'ai tout appris de toi, jusqu'au sens du frisson_

Alors quand j'ai compris que j'avais baissé ma garde, j'ai essayé de la remettre en place. Au revoir Kuro-Pon, Kuro-Tan, et autres Kuro-Toutou, et bonjour Kurogane. Plus de surnoms. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais dû commencer. On commence par surnommer, et on finit par s'attacher. C'est toujours pareil. On s'habitue à une façon de vivre, puis un jour on se dit qu'on peu bien souffler un peu et on finit par oublier de repartir. Quelle gourde j'ai pu être.

_Que serais-je sans toi, qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

Toute ma vie je n'ai eu qu'une envie, c'était de mourir. Et puis j'ai regardé vers toi, et cette envie a finit par partir. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vivre. Je n'ai plus foi ni en l'avenir, ni en l'Homme. Pour autant, je ne souhaite plus mourir non plus. J'ai la prétention de croire que je peux être utile à Sakura et Shaolan. Juste un peu. Peut-être.

_Que cette heure arrêtée, au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement_

Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui me serait arrivé, si je ne vous avais pas rencontrés, tout les quatre… Pour commencer, j'aurais certainement encore mon œil gauche. Mais tel que je me connais, je me serais certainement pendu ou quelque chose comme ça, alors ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Je te dois la vie, en fait. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un beau cadeau que tu m'ais fait là.

_J'ai tout appris de toi, pour ce qui me concerne_

_Qu'il fait jour a midi, qu'un ciel peut être bleu_

Bien sûr, Moko-Chan, Sakura-Chan et Shaolan-Kun y sont pour quelque chose, eux aussi. Quand je pense à eux, je ne pense plus à Ashura et, même si ça ne m'empêche pas de souffrir, ça apaise un peu la douleur. Mais toi… C'est la première fois qu'on essaye de m'aider contre mon gré. Et même si parfois je trouve ça plutôt agaçant… Merci.

_Que le bonheur n'est pas qu'un quinquet de taverne_

_Tu m'as pris par la main dans cet enfer moderne_

Je me suis toujours dit –et on m'a toujours dit- que je ne pouvais pas être heureux. Que je ne le méritais pas. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je me surprends à y croire. Petit à petit, je commence à espérer que le bonheur est possible pour moi. Un jour. Peut-être.

_Où l'Homme ne sait plus ce que c'est qu'être deux_

_Tu m'as pris par la main comme un amant heureux_

Tu m'as montré qu'on pouvait être heureux. Plus ou moins contre mon gré, certes, mais n'empêche. Tu m'as accordé le droit d'être moi. De craquer. Tu es prêt à m'accepter tout entier sans rien savoir de moi, et c'est ça qui est merveilleux. Plus encore, tu voudrais que je continue de vivre, non pas pour Sakura ou Shaolan, mais pour moi. Parce que j'en aie envie. Et même si ça n'est pas encore le cas, je sens que ça vient. Tout doucement. A mon rythme.

_Que serais-je sans toi, qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée, au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement_

J'étais une loque. Un homme meurtris, désabusé, sans autre désir que de mourir. Et si tu n'avais pas été la, je le serais sûrement resté jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que je me suicide, ou jusqu'à ce qu'on daigne me tuer. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai changé. En mieux. Je crois.

_Qui parle de bonheur a souvent les yeux tristes_

_N'est-ce pas un sanglot de la déconvenue_

J'ai toujours été heureux. Ou du moins, tout le monde a toujours cru que je l'étais. Que tout allait bien. Alors que les trahisons, les déceptions, les mensonges, les brimades, les violences tant physiques que psychologiques, tout ça m'avait miné. Malgré ça, pour tout le monde, j'étais le boute-en-train de service, l'optimiste acharné, l'inconscient débile de base. Et je pensais que tout le monde autour de moi penserait ça jusqu'à ma mort. Puis tu es arrivé. Soit tu est très fort, sois je ne suis pas aussi bon acteur que je le pensais. Je penche pour la première solution. Après tout, Shaolan est intelligent lui aussi, et il n'a rien vu.

_Une corde brisée, au doigt du guitariste_

_Et pourtant je vous dis que le bonheur existe_

Oui, le bonheur existe. Je le vois autour de moi. Même si Sakura-Chan n'est plus la petite fille innocente des débuts, même si le Shaolan qui voyage avec nous n'est pas celui avec qui nous avons démarré l'aventure, même si beaucoup de choses sont perdues à jamais, malgré tout, le bonheur trouve quand même le moyen de revenir, par petits bouts.

_Ailleurs que dans le rêve, ailleurs que dans les nues_

_Terre, terre voici ses rades inconnues_

Même moi, parfois, j'ai droit à des petites miettes de bonheur. De grains de lumière dans la noirceur de mes pensées. Et quand je vous vois arracher ces fragments de bonheur de plus en plus gros au mur du destin, ça me donne envie de partager ça avec vous. Avec toi. Et l'idée qu'on jour peut-être je pourrais le faire me semble de moins en moins folle, après tout. Et je commence à redouter le jour ou nous devrons nous séparer. Le jour ou vous retournerez dans vos mondes respectifs. Ou tu retrouveras ta princesse… ce jour là, est-ce que tu m'oublieras? Est-ce que tu regretteras un peu de me laisser? Je ne sais pas. Et je préfère ne pas y penser. "Carpe Diem" comme ils disaient au Pays de Jade.

_Que serais-je sans toi, qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée, au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement_

Parfois, quand le soleil brille un tout petit peu trop, et que tout le monde sourit autour de moi, je replonge dans mes mauvaises pensées. Mais alors tu apparais devant moi, avec ton regard qui me demande quand est-ce que je vais enfin travailler à être heureux. Et je me surprends à te sourire vraiment. Sincèrement.

Je n'ai plus confiance en l'Homme depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai confiance en vous. J'ai confiance en toi. Absolument. Totalement. Aveuglément. Personne ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'on appelait l'amour, mais…

Je crois que c'est ça.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Moi, en tout cas, j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire cette fic Elle a eu trois titre en tout. D'abord _Que serais-je sans toi?_ A cause du titre de la chanson.

Puis _Ce que je serais sans toi? _Car elle devait finir par "Ce que je serais sans toi? Pas grand-chose."

Et puis finalement j'ai préféré ce titre, avec la fin que vous connaissez.


End file.
